Obtaining and administering season tickets for events, such as sporting, entertainment, and cultural events, can provide the holder many benefits. Consistent and known seating assignments, preferential treatment, and access to tickets for difficult to obtain events, such as sports playoffs, is greatly simplified. However, a significant barrier to owning season tickets is their cost due to the number of tickets that must be purchased. For example, season tickets for Major League Baseball require the purchase of eighty one regular season game plus exhibition games. Few people have the time, interest or finances to attend eighty one games every season. Similar barriers exist for owning and using properties such as real estate, vehicles, tools and equipment. The purchase, storage and insurance costs that come with owning these properties are prohibitive for many, especially in relation to the frequency with which these properties are used. Ticket groups and property timeshare groups, whereby multiple people combine to share the costs and usage of tickets and properties respectively, provide an option to mitigate these barriers.
Through the use of a ticket group multiple people can obtain a multiple event ticket package, attend the number of events they want, reduce their individual expense, and still get the benefits of a ticket package holder. This approach has its drawbacks too. First, building a group of people with the intent to share tickets requires finding a number of people with the compatible interests. Second, the administration of the group and tickets can be a difficult and time consuming process. For instance, rules must be built governing the distribution, an equitable allocation process must be agreed upon, event and attendance preferences must be gathered from multiple individuals, ticket allocation must be performed, monetary contributions must be gathered, and tickets must be distributed to each individual. This process is difficult enough to preclude people from acquiring ticket packages such as season tickets. Furthermore, many people can not add enough members to a group to make the purchase of season tickets financially viable for the members. Though a group for time-sharing properties, such as vacation homes, cars, aircraft and specialty tools and equipment, may likewise benefit group members, similar problems confront building and administering a property time-share group.